1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid jet recording method. More particularly, it is concerned with a liquid jet recording method, wherein recording liquid is caused to fly in the form of droplets onto the surface of a recording medium for recording.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Non-impact recording method has drawn interest of all concerned because noise generation during the recording operation is at such a low level that it is negligible. Of various non-impact recording methods, the so-called "ink-jet recording method" (liquid jet recording method) capable of high speed recording and of performing recording on plain paper as a recording member without necessity for special fixing treatment is regarded as an extremely powerful and useful recording method. So far, various systems for this ink jet recording have been devised, some of which have already been commercialized after many improvements, and others of which are still under way for practical use even at present.
This ink jet recording method is to perform recording by causing droplets of recording liquid called `ink` to fly toward the surface of a recording medium and to adhere on it for the recording. Depending on the method of producing the droplets and method of controlling the flying direction of the droplets as produced, the ink jet recording method is classified into several systems. Largely, however, the method can be classified into the following two systems: the one as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,429 3,596,275 3,298,030, etc.; and the other as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,212 3,747,120, 3,946,398, etc. While these conventional systems possess various characteristics, they still have inherent and fundamental problems to be solved.
In more detail, the first-mentioned system possesses the following problems: a high voltage is required for generation of droplets or stream of droplets; the flying direction of the droplets needs to be controlled under a high electric field; since the recording head is difficult to be constructed in a multi-orifice structure, particularly, a high density multi-orifice structure, the system is not suitable for high speed recording; the apparatus is structurally complicated and electrical control of the droplet stream in their flying direction is highly difficult; satellite dots tend to occur readily on the recording member; and other problems.
Also, the second-mentioned system possesses the following disadvantages: because certain problems exist in working the recording head and miniaturization of a piezo-vibrating element with a desired resonance is extremely difficult, the size-reduction and multi-orifice structure of the recording head are difficult to be realized; since the droplet forming frequency is low, the system is not suitable for high speed recording; satellite dots and fogging in the recorded image occur relatively frequently; and other disadvantages.
Thus, the conventional liquid jet recording methods have fundamental defects and points for improvement with respect to its structure, high speed recording operation, manufacture of the recording head, particularly, the multi-orifice structure in high density, occurrence of satellite dots and fogging in the recorded image, and other deflects, hence the methods are limited in use only where their advantages can be exhibited.